Adio Kieren
by Anime's Girl
Summary: Tantalize by Cynthia Smith: His image brings me to chills. Everyday I hate to admit that I want to make love to him.But I must say goodbye to him. This is the only way I know how...


About a couple of months ago I read Tantalize and fell in love with it. It was very much like Twilight except you had the boy be the werewolf and the girl gets turned into a vampire. I loved it so much that I decided to do a fanfiction of what could've been.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tantalize the honor goes to Cynthia Smith. I hope you guys enjoy. 

_Kieren,_

I whisper his name in my head everyday since when I almost drank him dry. He's going to leave me and with him will he take a part of me. We have been through everything together since we were young. He's leaving me to a clan in I don't know where. 

His image brings me to chills. Everyday I hate to admit that I want to make love to him. He is and will always be my friend. I hate that I've fallen for someone who I will probably will never see again. His long hair,he smells of pine and must from the forest. His blood is the most tantalizing and it's hard to control myself when I'm around him. 

But I must say goodbye to him. I took a deep breath and brought myself to knock on his house door.He is alone today. Today I wore a low cut red halter top with black pants. Typical vampire I am...wearing red and black. My hair cascades down my back and my lips have a little bit of clear lip gloss on them. Vampirism...has altered my appearance but only just. I'm still Quince but I feel like I'm alter ego for what I was before my change.

He answers the door after about two minutes. Kieren blinks for a momet before letting me in. 

"Quince what are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I came to say goodbye and to give you something."I whispered.

Kieren seemed to read my mind. He led me up to his bedroom and closed the door behind him and locked it.

I pressed myself against him. He wore no shirt and I saw the features of his chiseled chest. He wore rip jeans, hair down,and he smelled of the forest. His beauty was unbearable. I looked up at him,running my fingertips up his chest.

"I am going to give myself to you Kieren." I whispered.

"Quince...I don't want to hurt you..."He whispered cupping my face in his hand. His thumb brushed against my bottom lip.

"You won't...I trust you Kieren. There is no one else I'd rather do this with." I whispered.

He didn't say a word but I felt his free arm wrap around my waist tightly. I felt almost like a prisoner in his arms. It was body against body.

"Kieren my body aches for your touch." I whispered.

He said nothing again but he captured my lips with his. I eagerly gave into the kiss. My hands seized his face. His grip on me tightened. His heated tongue brushed along my bottom lip. I gave in quickly, savoring his taste and inhaled his scent. Kieren's lips moved from my lips to my neck. I titled my head back. I felt the moisture of where his lips touched. His hands were around my waist tightly. 

We moved over to his bed. It was going to be very awkward considering Kieren had his bed right next to his mirror. Our actions were going to be displayed in the mirror. Kieren had layed me down carefully. My hair sprawled over his pillow. Kieren then took a good look at me.

"Quince...are you sure you want to do this...with me?" He asked.

I lifted myself onto my elbows and kissed his lips. One arm wrapping around his neck pulling him towards me. He kissed me back without hesitation pressing me down onto the

bed again. Kieren with steady hands reached behind my head and untied my halter. He removed it quickly. The top half of my body was now on display for him. My heart pounded but he smiled at me. 

"Your absolutely beautiful Quince." He whispered kissing me hard.

His lips then lingered...moving to my breasts. I felt his breath on them and my body shivered. Kieren just wrapped his arms around me tightly. I felt his hands on them squeezing tenderly. I let out a small moan and that only seemed to edge on Kieren. His kisses trailed down my body until he got to the waistline of my pants. 

"This a problem Quince..."Kieren said smiling at me. He removed my pants and my black skimpy underwear. I was on display for him.

"Your not playing fair Kieren..."I said smiling. I removed his torn jeans and his boxers. I saw Kieren in all his glory. He was unbearably beautiful.

I felt Kieren's hand on my inner thigh and I was a little mad that he was teasing me like this.

"Your teasing me Kieren..."I said with a soft voice...almost a moan.

He just looked up at me smiling. I felt him insert a finger into me...and I arched my back moaning loudly. He kept at this for a little bit. I tried to meet everyone of his little tactics. He then did the unbearable. He added another finger...and again I arched my back. He removed his two fingers for a moment before doing it again. He kept at this for a moment before coming up to kiss me. I kissed back...our tongues doing the age old dance for dominance. I felt Kieren at my entrance. I wanted him...my body pulsed for his touch.

Kieren then looked at me...breaking the kiss. His eyes asked the question before we started this. I nodded kissing him again. As his tongue entered my mouth...his member entered me. I broke the kiss arching my back moaning loudly. 

His hands touched me in places where I had only dreamed of being touched. He thrusted into me. He did over and over with me trying to meet him at every thrust. He did this until we both came together. I arched my back and dug my nails into his back. He growled slightly...but he kissed me none the less. We both were panting ...our bodies reflected everything given and everything gained. Our bodies glistened with sweat ...a sweat like you get after a long exercise. Kieren layed gently against me. His head nestled on my breasts. I held him close...closing my eyes. Letting our breathing return to normal. I knew somehow...I could live without Kieren. ..he would always be mine and my only Kieren

_Adio Kieren_


End file.
